Stormwind Infantry
'''The Stormwind Infantry '''is a Military organization apart of the Stormwind Army, most notably represented by the Crown of Wrynn beared upon the tabard's of the Infantrymen, and woman of the group. Though rocky at it's beginning the Infantry now stand's strong as a fighting force for the greater good of the Alliance, reformed and reshaped to have grown into a respected force. Led by Larsarius Tagarn, the Infantries key interest is to help in the reclamation of the Human Kingdom's. ____________________________________ "Even if this world is to plunge into shadow and chaos, darkness and horror remember my words, the sun will always rise once again, and cast aside all that shadow's the good, even as my homeland was destroyed and the Scourge ran rampant across the land's of Lordaeron and this world, humanity still remained as a beacon of the light, we must believe in our cause and place honor, and courage above all else. For those are the traits that will seperate us from the madness and keep humanity alive, even, in the darkest of times" ~ Larsarius Tagarn , Lord Marshal of the Infantry, former Captain of Lordaeron ____________________________________ History Founding The Stormwind Infantry was originally instituted by Varian Wrynn, after the re-emerging war on the continent of Pandaria with the Horde, Initially led by General Mcdough, the Infantry had began to train for the upcoming conflicts that would soon arise, though plagued with unproffesionalism and a lack of strict code The Infantry had a hard time to become noticed by other organization's or be respected. Though as time went on, General Mcdough began to lose interest and heart in the cause, dropping leadership onto Larsarius Tagarn, a High Captain, a senior member, and a former soldier to First Regiment. New Leadership The Organization under Larsarius Tagarn , quickly turned around, uniforms were issued and the cause changed, training became regulated and members who's action's were disrespectful or wrong were removed from the Infantry in betterment to the Image of the Crown they beared. Thing's began to turn around and The Stormwind Infantry prospered from the new effects of strict leadership and uniformed code. In turn, the Infantry gained respect from several organizations and even to Varian himself, trusted with more causes as a member of Stormwind . Soon with time Larsarius would find a second in command, Jiroki Silverleaf, an elf of great expertise and strictness, helping him keep thing's in line and keep the group active with events and the likes, solidifying the new chain of command. The Peace Times... As the war dragged on and came to a close, The Infantry took refuge to Stormwind City, joining within the Stormwind Council's first three original guilds and joining the Stormwind City Guard as an Auxiliary Guard force, forever solidifying themselves as watchers of the city. Various patrol's and pagentries were held across the city to keep order and watch, as time dragged on, tales of a cultist uprising began to take shape, causing daily patrol routes to be sent around the city and the asking of citizen's if anything had been heard. Continued pagentries and watch of the city took place for several months, the Infantry forseeing to the Capture of several dangerous criminal's within Stormwind as they assisted The City Guard. Rise and Fall of Haphia Talks of a cultist organization continued to spiral up around Stormwind, various members of several groups were kidnapped or killed, including several of the Stormwind Infantry. Backed by the Stormwind City Guard , Larsarius Tagarn led an investigation around the city. Several weeks passed until the pandaren cultist by the name of 'Haphia' revealed herself to Tagarn and his Infantry, kidnapping several Infantrymen and paladin's in the process. A Grand Campaign was launched after Larsarius had figured out the cultist's whereabouts, several groups and organizations headed to Darkshore to hunt her down. As the groups entered the elven landscape the prisoner's had cut themselves free from Haphia 's grasp, bringing her near death and escaping before anything could take place, though as the coalition closed they had captured her second in command, leading slowly to Haphia 's capture and execution within Stormwind. Currently The Stormwind Infantry resides within Nethergarde Keep, assisting the Brotherhood of the Horse in their endevours to fight off the now rising group of orc's loyal to Garrosh Hellscream in their bloodlust. Command Structure Ever since Larsarius Tagarn's rise to Lord Marshal he has seen the ranking's of The Infantry much more like his old home within the Lordaeronian Military Structure, as such the rank's name's have taken a familiar an older name as such, below is the Military Ranking Structure of The Stormwind Infantry Senior Command ~Those in power of The Infantry and the decisions regarding. Lord Marshal - Lord Commander of the Infantry. Marshal - Second in Command. Officers ~Those in charge to lead or fill rolls of managing. High Captain - Highly decorated officer. Knight Captain - Senior Officer Captain - Officer Staff ~Those tasked for other occupations or roles outside of primary service Lieutenant - Senior Staff Corporal - Staff Enlisted ~Those in service to the human kingdoms, the frontline soldier's. Footman - Frontline, elite rank of Soldier Private - Frontline Soldier. Recruit - Soldier, or member in training. Purpose of The Stormwind Infantry The primary purpose of the Stormwind Infantry is the reclamation of the Human Kingdom's of the Old Alliance that were lost and destroyed due to ages past and the war's, Larsarius Tagarn has this in mind as a broad goal and purpose, though continues to serve with what orders come through, The Infantry wishes to see a better place for humanity and that of the Alliance, though primarily deal's with affairs pertaining to Stormwind and threat's that loom. The second purpose of the Infantry is to act as a Auxiliary force for the Stormwind City Guard, formerly led by Aedrenn, to keep watch of the city and keep it under check and gaze. Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Stormwind Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:The Stormwind Infantry Category:Stormwind Army